Just Say the Word
by Tash92
Summary: The things Charlie and Brax go through.


This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm starting my fanfiction from when Hayley & Brax kiss for the first time outside Angelo's. In that episode Bianca stopped Charlie going upstairs, well forget that scene happened. I'm not the best writer but because I have some ideas for later chapters I thought I'd start a fanfiction just for the fun of it. :)

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up at the dark, starry night as she was walking to Angelo's thinking about what she was going to say to Brax. She wanted to be back in his arms and even though she wouldn't admit to being jealous of Hayley, she was. Charlie thought to herself that nothing was stopping them from being together seen as it would be public knowledge soon. She wanted to be with him and she was going to tell him.<p>

Charlie had almost reached the surf club when she saw Brax's ute parked outside and something else she never wanted to see. Brax was kissing Hayley. At that moment she felt her heart drop to the floor and it was physically aching. Hot tears began to fill in her eyes. Bianca was walking out of the surf club after a gym session and saw Charlie opposite her about 10m away.

She yelled, "Charlie!"

Brax heard and immediately stopped kissing Hayley, then turned to see Charlie glaring at him. Bianca saw Charlie's heartbroken expression so she followed her eye direction and she saw Brax with Hayley and realised why Charlie was upset. Brax could see this too but Hayley grabbed his arm before he could go after her. He shrugged it off and shouted, "Charlie!" while she turned to run away. Brax started running after her when Bianca caught up and stood in front of him.

Bianca said in a cold tone, "Just leave her, she won't want to talk to you."

"I have to go after her," Brax said.

By the time Brax caught up to Charlie he heard her sobbing on the beach.

"Charlie?"

Charlie caught her breath, held back the tears, and said, "Leave me alone."

Charlie got up to walk away but Brax said again, "Charlie".

She turned around and shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

"What's ya problem?" Brax said, raising his voice in frustration.

Charlie scoffed. "You're unbelievable!"

"I was kissing Hayley, what's the big deal aye?"

"The big deal is you told me you weren't sleeping with her! You lied to me!" Charlie said raising her voice.

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Brax retorted.

"I just saw you kissing!"

"Doesn't mean I'm sleeping with her!"

"Well, you obviously want to, go right ahead! You don't care about me!" Tears started to fill her eyes again but she was desperately holding them back. She spun around but Brax grabbed her arm. She turned back to face him and she pulled her arm away.

"Don't you dare say I don't care!" Brax said with anger and hurt in his voice. "I've told you I want to be with ya but you've turned me down, again and again!"

"You told me today 'just say the word' and yeah, I turned you down but you didn't even wait a day to get with someone else! You moved on in 5 minutes! It's nice to know I can be replaced so easily." Charlie said.

"You can't, but like you said you turned me down, so why does it matter if I've moved on? If you cared you wouldn't have turned me down in the first place!"

"I care! Of course I care!" She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she felt them spill over and fall down her cheek. "You want to know why I was coming to Angelo's? I was on my way to tell you I wanted to give us another go and then I see you kissing _her_." Charlie's voice was wavering as she said the last bit. "And it _kills_ me to see you with someone else because I still love you! But obviously you don't love me anymore because you've _moved_ on."

Charlie raced off and Brax didn't stop her this time because he was still trying to digest everything Charlie just said. His eyes started to feel wet. As he whispered and stammered, "Ch, Charlie" a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He went back to his car and he saw Hayley was waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she could see he was devastated.

Brax replied with, "Nothing".

Hayley put her arm around him but he shrugged it off, paused, then said, "I'm going home, you can find a ride to a hotel, right?" It was a rhetorical question because before she could answer Brax got in his ute and drove off.

When Brax got home he paused at the couch, then he went to the table and grabbed an arm of a chair, shoved it and it smashed into the bottom kitchen cupboard. He placed his hands on the table and a couple of tears starting falling.

Heath came out from his room and said, "What's the racket?" He was still half asleep but his eyes widened a bit when he saw Brax's expression. "What's up?"

"You know a chick's never made me cry before?" Brax said while he had stopped crying.

Heath sighed. "Let me guess. Buckton?"

Brax nodded. "I love her so much, Heath," he said as a couple more tears spilled over.

"I'll get you a beer," said Heath and he patted him on the back.

Charlie had just arrived home and she had stopped crying, although her eyes were red. She shut the door, slid her back against it until she was sitting on the floor. Ruby was still up and she heard Charlie.

"Charlie! What's wrong?" Ruby said with intense worry in her voice. She sat down next to Charlie on the floor.

"I love him, Rubes, but he's moved on, I've lost him." Charlie said, tears filling in her eyes. Ruby pulled her in for a long hug.


End file.
